Family
by The Great El Dober
Summary: A character from Tenchi Muyo and their thoughts on those they care about


I don

I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

Other people do. 

They don't care about this though. 

They probably don't even though that it exists.

On with the show!

Family

By the Great El Dober

Two figures sat in a bare room that seemed enveloped in a misty, murky aura, making it seem much more like an old black and white movie than the majestic retreat it supposedly was. It could be described as a dreamscape, no, another dimension, . . . an imaginary world? It was much more complex than any of that and anyone who could understand it never bothered to waste time finding the correct way to articulate it in such simple terms.

It had also become very sparse, as this timeless place had seen few visitors for countless years, so it was not the expected meeting place for the Goddess of Jurai and a long time acquaintance. Yet here they were, poised silently over a table.

The table contained a turbulent sphere that seemed to contain more shapes and colours than were thought possible. It took even the most sophisticated beings in existence real effort to take it all in never mind participate. Simply put this was chess for the divine.

Finally Tsunami waved her hand across the globe causing it to morph out of shape and realign itself in a seemingly identical arrangement. However her opponent knew better, letting out an impressed before plotting a counter.

As the acquaintance pondered the situation, she tried to start up a conversation with her long time friend, to pass the time, which of course was pretty meaningless to a being of her position, but the silence seemed to be somewhat impolite.

It's nice to see you again Tsunami, even if it is only a brief visit.

She paused, taking in the bleak surroundings.

And in such, . . disagreeable conditions.

Her focus made her words seem distant and halfhearted but Tsunami relaxed, sitting back to take more effort into her words.

That may be true Miko, but need I remind you this is the only place we will not be found by those looking for us, she replied.

Of course, came Miko's reply, seemingly disconnected from the mind that was focused on the task at hand.

And as for not visiting often I have my reasons, Tsunami continued to explain herself but in a gentler voice, My connections run deeper than Jurai you know.

For the first time Miko sat back and let her focus dissolve in the face of this far more rewarding pursuit.

Such as? she asked with a voice much more engaged and full of interest.

I have a family now, Tsunami proclaimed happily before adding Of sorts, a bit less enthusiastically.

Miko grinned at her across the table. She had always loved opportunities to wind Tsunami up.

A, you have always had a family, not a great one but a family none the less, she started, and B, one little Jurian girl that you have consumed hardly constitutes a family.

Her amused grin widened to radical proportions as she observed her friend's reaction.

I never _consumed_ Sasami and it was not just her that I was talking about, Tsunami responded in a tone that could be mistaken for anger had she been anyone other than the embodiment of good. And I would appreciate you not to talk about her that way.

Well go on then, Miko sighed diverting her attention back to their game. Tell me all about your supposed family'. I have nothing better to do. Her voice fading from it's vibrant interest back to a detached monotone grumble.

Well, where do I begin? asked Tsunami, wondering how to start discussing some of the most interesting members the universe had on offer.

That girl, Miko's disengaged voice offered, that Jurian princess affair.

Ah yes, Sasami, the goddess began, apparently taking great interest in the contestation's new topic.

As you know it all began when . . . .

_Panic. Alarm. Jurians running here and there in a disorganised, panic grasped rush. To say the least this was not Juria's finest hour._

_And in the middle of all this confusion a small child had entered the tree room and fell to what was surely her tragic death. It would have been of little consequence had she not been one of the planet's royal princesses._

_However that fact was of little consequence to Tsunami as she looked down at her limp body as its life drained and seeped across the cold ground beneath. Tsunami didn't see a future Empress or a figure of power, wealth or beauty. Instead she saw an unfortunate little girl in need of help and she was moved in a way all others had failed to move her._

_The Emperor had tried. He had reasoned that it was best for Jurai and to bond with him would allow him to lead Jurai to new heights of greatness. She refused him._

_The holy men of Jurai tried. They seeked spiritual enlightenment and the answers that they believed only their goddess could provide. And indeed she could, but she refused them too._

_Finally great warriors, generals and heroes saw Tsunami's great power and destructive potential. They wanted to strengthen Jurai's military capabilities as they put it. She definitely refused them._

_But as this twisted form bled to death in front of her, Tsunami knew it was her time. She saw this girl as an embodiment of all she stood for. Hope, innocence and good intentions that could rival her own. Out of pity, concern and compassion Tsunami finally accepted a host and bonded to save the girl's life._

_Looking back however, she couldn't have made a better choice if she tried._

Very touching, commented Miko, actually sounding somewhat impressed by the story. But in a way it's a bit of a waste. Eventually you two will merge and being the far stronger one, you shall prevail. Her voice changed tone to a much more serious tone as she waved her hand to make her more and dramatise her point. 

What I said still stands. You will end up consuming her.

Tsunami smiled warmly in return. Partly in admiration for an expert move that would take some real effort to match and partly in amusement for Miko's colossal underestimation.

The more time I spend with her, Tsunami begun, still focused on the game in front of her The more I think that merging is . . . unnecessary. She is a wonderful individual in her own right and you are right it would be a waste.

Tsunami slowly looked up from the table as if to drive her point home. But you forget that I am a goddess. Adjusting the situation shouldn't be too difficult. It is not a consumption more of a . . . she trailed of trying to find the proper words for her future plans concerning Sasami.

An adoption? offered Miko, once again enthralled in the conversation rather than the game.

Tsunami smiled, I like that. An adoption, where I can share all I have with her and not feel so alone out there.

Miko seemed confused. I thought there was more to this family of yours, She reminded, Go on, tell me about them all.

Tsunami was surprised by her friend's interest in matters considerably below her level but did not let this deter her from talking about those she cared about.

Well next, she began Would have to be the one who has been there since the beginning. I am, of course, talking about . . . .

_Washu! Washu! a young Tsunami called out in an attempt to locate her sister. Despite her cataclysmic abilities she still found that when trying to locate certain sisters who didn't want to found, the mundane methods were as good as any._

_What is it? came the sharp response from the approaching Washu, a response that didn't convey anger but instead seemed to say I'm busy, as always, so try to keep this short'._

_Typical Washu. She wasn't perfect but her heart was in the right place. She had still dropped her current pursuits in order to attend to her younger sister, despite the obvious irritation such distractions caused her. Tsunami wouldn't even dare ask the eldest for help, as in her younger days she lacked the confidence and character that her adoring eyes saw whenever they set upon the wondrous visage of her middle sister._

_I forgot how to heal plants, Tsunami explained in a meek voice that seemed unsure of itself. She held up the withering flower for Washu to see._

_You and your plants, Washu half sighed, half smiled. The sooner you master your abilities the better. I've already told you I'm no good at this nature thing you take such interest in._

_But you will help? young Tsunami asked hopefully. Instead of verbally replying, Washu took Tsunami's hands in her own and mentally took her through the steps required with a sisterly care that, although invisible, was clearer than anything else in Tsunami's young life._

_ Washu exclaimed, opening her hands to reveal the once more vibrantly blossoming plant, All fixed! Now if you need anything else I'll be where you can't find me so just shout, okay? asked the elder sister as she slowly returned to her work._

_ Tsunami interrupted, causing Washu to stop short of the exit. She turned around so that they were once again facing each other, except now across a wider distance._

_I . .I . , The younger sister began, struggling with her words. She looked up into Washu's calm face that expressed understanding and for once a sign of patience. Not wanting to disappoint, Tsunami rose to the occasion and spoke her mind._

_I want to thank you sister. You are very kind to me. Her voice grew gentler and a hint of regret crept in, I hope one day that I can help you just like you always help me._

_Washu, genuinely touched, walked over to embrace her younger sister. Don't worry about it, she reassured, And just between you and me, you're my favourite sister. _

_A proud Tsunami drew assurance from these words and her confidence was boosted significantly._

_And don't worry about the helping thing, Washu's reassuring voice repeated before leaving the room._

_After all, her beaming voice trailed off throughout the halls, as if proclaiming to a certain other resident, I am the greatest goddess in the whole universe!_

Miko looked stunned as Tsunami waved her hand, indicating she was making her move. She had always known Tsunami had been close to Washu but had always considered it a reaction way from Tokimi rather than an attraction to Washu, kind of a safety in numbers instinct. However that last story blew that theory out of the water, and Miko didn't doubt it for a second, for through all the countless years she had known Tsunami she was pretty sure that Tsunami was incapable of lying.

Did you? Miko finally asked in a voice still shocked and enthralled as ever. Did you ever manage to help her?

Tsunami took a sudden interest in the ground as if reeling from the guilt of a broken promise. Not directly, she whispered, but I did what I could in my own subtle way.

asked an enchanted Miko, desperately wanting to catch up on the details that had slipped past her somehow.

I did things for her daughter, Tsunami replied with a bit more pride. I tried to look out for my wonderful niece.

Thousands of replies ran through Miko's shocked mind.

What's so wonderful about her?

You would actually associate yourself with such murderous scum?

She nearly killed your precious Sasami, did she not?

She knocked your beloved people about as well not to mention having her sights on you.

Tsunami read Miko's expression and understood what she must be thinking. With an exasperated sigh she began to explain. It wasn't her fault. She wasn't in control. I should know, she continued with her voice trailing into a regretful, remorseful tone, I witnessed most of it.

_Victory is sweet, is it not Ryoko? the tall man gloated from behind his ridiculously small glasses._

_Ryoko simply lay on the floor sobbing, crying for help, clinging to her rapidly fading hope but most of all mourning her dear mother who, for all Ryoko knew, was probably dead. What else could a broken link mean?_

_Don't cry Ryoko, your whining afflicts me, Kagato spoke in a menacing voice. And a beautiful thing such as yourself should not cry, he continued, lifting her chin, forcing her gaze to meet his eyes, but shifting his gaze downwards to her chest._

_Yes, so beautiful. . . . he trailed off in a voice sounding possessed and completely captivated by the sight before him. On the reverse side, Washu's astral body and mind screamed and pleaded for him to stop as his hand reached downwards to violate what she held most dear._

_Her silent pleas did not go unanswered. A heavenly light engulfed the Souja, and sent the crazed man stumbling backwards with a shrill cry of pain before he had made any staining mark upon the young body._

_He stood in amazement. Could it be Washu? No, she was sealed too tightly to have enough influence for an act of such magnitude. Ryoko? Doubtful, he had hierarchy over her now and would have sensed an attack, had her current mental state not been reason enough to rule her out. In fact she was still sobbing Mommy, mommy, mommy . . over and over again, apparently oblivious to what had just taken place._

_He then realised his folly in assuming the academy contained all of universe's super powers. Had that been true then with Washu and Ryoko out of consideration he should have been the most powerful being in existence. However it was clear that he was not, someone was still protecting this worthless girl. It looked as if his work was not over after all. He would need to find the source of this, he would need to eliminate this last obstacle. Or better yet . . ._

_Well Ryoko, he smiled sadistically, finally formulating a way forward, It seems that my work is not quite complete. You may be of some use to me after all._

I did what little I could, explained a tearful Tsunami, But with my power so firmly rooted in Jurai, it ended up far less than I would have liked.

You really care for her as family, don't you? asked Miko, who had completely forgotten about the game to centre her attention completely on Tsunami's accounts of the past.

Tsunami replied, regaining some of her composure, I am very proud, not of the murderous villain that you all assume her to be, but of the poor girl who tries so hard after all she has been through. She is my niece after all, I just wish that she could know it.

There was an awkward silence before Miko spoke up in a soft, shy voice.

I'm sorry if I seemed disrespectful before, It's just . . .

It's okay, Tsunami insisted, while shaking her head as an indication to forget it, It is a common misconception held by many. Even . . . she continued with a voice once again laced with sorrow. . .even my own people.

_Your highness! A messenger practically bawled as he burst into the throne room, a behaviour definitely not suited for addressing the Emperor of Jurai, so the young man quickly corrected himself while sprinting gaspingly to the throne._

_I'm sorry to be so abrupt your highness but news has come from the borders. The feared space pirate Ryoko is on her way here._

_There was an immediate astonished panic around the throne room as the scores of royal advisors suddenly found themselves way over their heads. The young messenger felt somewhat relieved that his previous actions seemed justified but far more concerned by the gravity of the situation._

_The fleet await your orders! the messenger finished in a shaking voice._

_A tense silence followed before the emperor gave the most extreme command in the history of Jurai._

_Tell the fleet to be on alert, his voice boomed, And launch the Tsunami Unit._

_A chorus of shocked exclamations to match the shocked expressions swept the throne room. Never before had such an excessive order been given. Never before in the history of Jurai had the Tsunami unit been used for anything other than display._

_Do not question me! Do it! The emperor bellowed as his minions scattered away to do his bidding. The throne room soon became a hive of activity in which any conversation became private amongst the drowning drone of everyone else._

_Seizing this opportunity, Yosho appeared by his father's side to question his actions._

_Father? Is this right? He whispered, We both saw Kagato's ransom demands. We both heard what he said. She isn't the one at fault, isn't there another way? Yosho asked his voice thick with concern._

_Foolish child! His father sneered at him, She is not of Jurai, therefore not of our concern!_

_Yosho was about to counter than remark with a reference to his mother when a frantic voice cut through the air._

_Your majesty! Quick! Quick! The messenger yelled, It's an emergency! Tsunami refuses to launch!_

So you ignored your duty to the Jurai, in order to protect family? Miko asked, almost not believing. Tsunami nodded sadly in return. 

Under that monster's crude control, she stared, It would have been no challenge for me to kill my niece, but I couldn't bear to do it.

So what did you do? demanded Miko, finding every revelation enticing her into wanting more.

I dictated events as best I could, admitted the Jurai goddess. Yosho travelled to earth in pursuit of her. I guided Funaho through the testing space battles. I made certain Ryoko was captured, but not killed and that she was only released by one who could protect her against Kagato.

I see, Miko responded in awe. I take it back Tsunami, that is a great family you have.

Thank you, the goddess nodded graciously in return. And it is about time that I got back to them. With that the goddess stood and left with a disgruntled Miko in tow, dissatisfied by Tsunami's abrupt and early departure but did not say anything for, as she now knew, Tsunami had her reasons.

Tsunami led them out into the gardens which, despite being cloaked by the same grey mist and light, had still retained much of its beauty. Not too far down the garden a small girl could be seen happily frolicking with her pet, and enjoying the wondrous surroundings.

the goddess called, We must leave now, it shall be time wake up soon.

came the cheerful, smiling response from the young princess as she skipped up to the two elder women, Ryo-Ohki bouncing along on her head. This was such a wonderful dream.

Well, I have to make up for all the nasty dreams I show you, Sasami, Tsunami explained, Even if they are for your own good.

That's okay, Sasami replied as cheerful as ever, holding Tsunami's hand as they faded away to another reality, But tomorrow night can we go to the beach?

Once they were out of view Miko chuckled at the girl's innocence. She had a favour from one of the mightiest beings ever, and her request was to go to the beach. She had no idea of the possibilities.

On her own journey home Miko pondered this. There are some things that you just don't find among the perfect and divine. Innocence was one of them. Maybe she had been here too long. Perhaps she should join her friend. She could find a new purpose. Find a new understanding.

She could maybe even find a family.

The End.

I would plead you all the R&R but I doubt it will make much difference. You either want to or don't but if you do then be my guest. Sorry about the first posting with the mistakes and poor formatting but I kinda new to this so bear with me.


End file.
